Missheard Prayers
by AJFury
Summary: Henry isn't sure what he should do now. He was just told that he is going to die soon. How do you cope with something like this? (Modern Au)
1. Diagnosis

**_** **"Mr. Haddock, I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Henry has cancer."**

It's funny how one little sentence, one little statement could change your life this much.

It's funny, because I always prayed to the gods to change my life, to just make the others like me, only because I wanted to fit in.

It seems the gods finally heard my prayers, but I'm not sure I want them to anymore if this is the life I get.

I was just staring straight ahead, trying to proceed this information, when I felt a burly hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the owner of the hand, to see my dad looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Son... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said, before it all became too much and he coudn't hold the tears back any longer.

This is the first time I ever saw him cry.

"It's not your fault, dad. It's not your fault..." I whispered back to him.

The next thing I know is, that I'm beeing hugged, harder than I can remember ever beeing hugged before.

_ **Do you guys want me to continue this story or should it stay a one-shot?**


	2. Silence

The car ride home was silent.

I never liked silence, it always reminded me of the worst times of my life. Like the time when my mother died of cancer.

It was in one if these common, white hospital rooms, with this beeping heart monitor in it.

I hated the beeping sound, it reminded me always of why we were sitting in this room.

Because my mom was dying.

Maybe I should have looked at it in another way, maybe I should have looked at it as the signal that my mother was alive, not as a signal that I needed a signal.

And when the time came and my mom died I regreted hating it,

because in the moment the beeping stoped the room was filled with silence.

 _I wish the beeping came back._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my father started talking.

"Son, don't worry you'll be fine.

You will make a Chemo-Theraphy and in a few months everything will be fine."

I wasn't sure if he was triyng to soothe me or himself.

"Dad, listen..." I tried.

"Doctor Calvin gave me a few numbers that I should call. He said they were the best." He continued without acknowledging me.

 _Typical._

It was always like that. I try to tell him something and he doesn't believe it or just doesn't listen.

It was always like that.

That reminded me of another time I was painfully confronted with silence.

It was at school. Scott and his friends were harassing me again and for the first time I tried to fight back. I punched him in the face and broke his nose in the process. When the teacher came he assumed that I punched Scott without a reason. Scott and his friends didn't help, they merely told him I attacked Scott and of course the teacher believed them.

He brought me to the principal, to wait for my dad to come.

When he finally came I tried to explain to him that I wasn't at fault, that he harassed me.

When I finished my explanation he just stared at me with this dissapointed scowl of his.

In this moment I realised he didn't believe me. He just stared at me,

 _in silence._

With that tought I came back out of my daydreaming, to realise he was still talking.

 _I wish it was silent again._

 **So this was Chapter two. I tried to describe the broken relationship between Henry and his dad in this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review if you like this story.**


	3. Realization

**Hello Guys this is a new Chapter of " Missheard Prayers" I really hope you like it, but first I´m going to answer your review!**

 **Romantica 21: Yeah, I know but be warned it isn´t the last time it´s going to be sad.**

 **solielunami: Thank you! I will definitely continue.**

 **Guest: I will.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan: Thank you for the compliment, now to your question:**

 **I will add Toothless into the story at some point, but I don´t think he would be a Dragon, more like a dog or cat or something else. I like your Idea though, but I´m not a good fantasy writer. Sorry :(**

* * *

A look at the alarm clock on my nightstand, to the left of my bed, told me in green, bold letters that it´s "Sunday 3 am". I came to the conclusion that sleep wouldn´t take me anywhere tonight. Well it´s not like my sleep would last long, since recently more and more nightmares plagued my sleep. But that´s Okay, I think.

Not that I say sleep isn´t important, it´s just useless when even a few peaceful hours of sleep are impossible.

After a last, failed, attempt of getting at least a handful of sleep, I decided that my time was more worth than wasting it with fruitless attempts of sleeping. So I stood up and dressed myself with a simple red t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a light brown jacket to block out the slight chill that was becoming increasingly more noticeable each night on the little Isle called Berk.

Maybe I could take a walk in the park a few blocks away, surely my dad wouldn´t notice my sudden absence in the middle of the night. That is another thing, my dad was becoming each day more and more protective of me and starts even acting like fatherly sometimes. Other times, well, he´s still the same old stubborn man that he was like, since mom died.

With my mind set on a destination, I made my way out of the front door of our house and in the direction of the park.

* * *

Reaching my Destinatination, I took in the beauty of the little town park. After looking at all the green trees and bushes that surrounded me in the dim lights from the street lights, I made my way over to a weather beaten, wooden bench. I sat there with my little leather bound notebook open and tried to come up with a picture that would fill the blank page in front of me. It didn´t take long for me to start on something. The little drawing resembled me flying away from all my worries and trying to reach the stars above me.

I was so focused on my little piece of art, that i almost didn´t hear the commotion going on a few yards further ahead of me, almost. I sprang up from the old bench that I was seated in and cautiously made my way over to the loud sounds. As I came nearer I could make out two person. Male and Female. The male wore a dark sweater and dark brown jeans, and he was currently trying to rangle a purse out of the hands of the screaming woman.

 _Wow. This woman has a hell of a grip._ I thought.

No, now was not the time for this. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I braced myself and ran at the attacker with full speed.

Colliding full force into the surprised man and tackling him to the ground in the process. Feeling slightly dizzy from the crash to the pavement, I didn´t see the attack coming, ´till I felt a agonizing pain on the right side of my face.

 _He punched me!_ I thought startled.

 _Well, duh, you crossed his plans of getting a new purse._ Came my automatic sarcastic reply.

Before I could reply with a punch of my own the almost criminal ran away, in the opposite direction of the long gone victim with the grip of steel.

As I became more and more aware of the pain on my cheek and eye I realized something.

Just because I have a high possibility to die doesn´t mean I can´t get otherwise hurt.

I have still time left and shouldn´t risk it with getting into fights in the middle of the night, instead I should spend my time being happy and fill it with memories.


End file.
